sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
География Новой Зеландии
Основные географические сведения thumb|right|Новая Зеландия, вид из космоса. Новая Зеландия расположена в юго-западной части Тихого океана в полинезийском треугольнике в центральном районе полушария воды. Основную территорию страны составляют два острова, имеющие соответствующие названия — остров Южный и остров Северный. Острова Южный и Северный разделены проливом Кука. Кроме двух основных островов Новой Зеландии принадлежит около 700 островов значительно меньшей площади, большинство из которых необитаемы. Крупнейшими из них являются остров Стюарт, острова Антиподов, остров Окленд, острова Баунти, острова Кэмпбелл, архипелаг Чатем и остров Кермадек. Общая площадь страны составляет 268 680 км². Это делает её немного меньше по своим размерам, чем Италия или Япония, но несколько больше Великобритании. Длина береговой линии Новой Зеландии составляет 15 134 километра. Южный остров — крупнейший остров Новой Зеландии, его площадь составляет 151 215 км². На острове проживает примерно одна четвёртая часть населения страны. Вдоль острова с севера на юг тянется хребет складчатых гор Южные Альпы, самой высокой вершиной которых является гора Кука ( , другое официальное название — Аораки) высотой 3754 метра. Кроме неё на Южном острове есть ещё 18 вершин высотой более 3000 м. Восточная часть острова более равнинная и практически полностью занята сельскохозяйственными угодьями. Западное побережье острова заселено гораздо менее плотно. Здесь сохранились значительные массивы практически нетронутой природы с девственным растительным и животным миром. Западная часть знаменита также многочисленными национальными парками, фьордами и ледниками, спускающимися со склонов Южных Альп прямо в Тасманово море. Самое большое озеро острова — Те-Анау (второе по площади озеро Новой Зеландии). Северный остров, площадью 115 777 км², значительно менее гористый, чем Южный, и более удобен для создания населённых пунктов и морских портов, именно поэтому на нём проживает большая часть населения и здесь расположены крупнейшие города страны. Самой высокой точкой Северного острова является активный вулкан Руапеху ( ) высотой 2797 метров. Северный остров отличается высокой вулканической активностью: из шести вулканических зон страны пять расположены на нём. В самом центре Северного острова расположено озеро Таупо, самое большое озеро в Новой Зеландии. Из него берёт своё начало река Уаикато, длина которой составляет 425 километров, что делает её самой длинной рекой в Новой Зеландии. Природа Рельеф Рельеф Новой Зеландии представляет в основном возвышенности и горы. Более 75 % территории страны лежит на высоте более 200 м над уровнем моря. Большинство гор Северного острова не превышают высотой 1800 м 19 пиков Южного острова выше 3000 м. Прибрежные зоны Северного острова представлены просторными долинами. На западном побережье Южного острова расположены фиорды. Климат thumb|right|Остров Уайт — один из многих действующих вулканов страны. Климат Новой Зеландии меняется от тёплого субтропического на севере Северного острова, до прохладного умеренного на юге Южного; в горных районах преобладает суровый альпийский климат. Цепь высоких Южных Альп разделяет страну пополам и, преграждая путь преимущественным западным ветрам, делит её на две различные климатические зоны. Западное побережье Южного острова — самая влажная часть страны; восточная часть, находящаяся всего в 100 километрах от неё — самая сухая. На большей части Новой Зеландии уровень осадков составляет от 600 до 1600 миллиметров в год. Они распределяются относительно равномерно в течение года, за исключением более сухого лета. Средняя годовая температура составляет от +10 °C на юге, до +16 °C на севере. Самый холодный месяц — июль, а самые тёплые месяцы — январь и февраль. На севере Новой Зеландии различия между зимними и летними температурами не очень значительны, но на юге и в в предгорных районах разница достигает 14 °C. В гористых районах страны с увеличением высоты температура резко понижается, примерно на 0,7 °C каждые 100 метров. В Окленде, крупнейшем городе страны, среднегодовая температура составляет + 15,1 °C, при этом самая высокая зафиксированная температура составила +30,5 °C, а минимальная −2,5 °C. В столице страны, Веллингтоне, среднегодовая температура составляет +12,8 °C, максимальная зафиксированная температура +31,1 °C, минимальная −1,9 °C.NIWA — Climate Summaries Количество солнечных часов в году относительно высоко, особенно в районах, защищённых от западных ветров. В среднем по стране оно составляет не менее 2000 часов. Уровень солнечной радиации очень высок на большей части страны. Снегопады крайне редки в прибрежных районах севера страны и в западной части Южного острова, однако на востоке и юге этот остров подвержен снегопадам в зимние месяцы. Как правило, такие снегопады незначительны и непродолжительны. Ночные заморозки в зимнее время могут иметь место по всей территории страны. Геологическое строение thumb|right|Вершина [[гора Кука|горы Кука]] thumb|right|Город Роторуа — на снимке хорош виден пар из многичисленных гейзеров. Острова, образующие Новую Зеландию, располагаются в кайнозойской геосиклинальной области между двумя литосферными плитами — тихоокеанской и австралийской. На протяжение длительных исторических периодов место разлома между двумя плитами подвергалось сложным геологическим процессам, постоянно меняющим структуру и формы земной коры. Именно поэтому, в отличие от большинства островов Тихого Океана, острова Новой Зеландии образованы не только в результате вулканической активности, но и в результате сбросов и сложены из геологических пород разного состава и разного возраста. Активная тектоническая деятельность в земной коре этого региона продолжается и на современном геологическом этапе формирования нашей планеты. И результаты её заметны даже за исторически короткий срок с начала освоения островов европейцами. Так, например, в результате разрушительного землетрясения 1855 года береговая черта около Веллингтона поднялась более чем на полтора метра, а в 1931 году, также в результате сильного землетрясения около города Нейпир на водную поверхность поднялось около 9 км² суши. Расположение Новой Зеландии исторически связано с активной вулканической деятельностью на её территории. Исследователи предполагают её начало в период раннего миоцена, а период формирования современных зон повышенной вулканической активности был завершён в период позднего плиоцена. Крупнейшие вулканические извержения, предположительно, имели место в период позднего плиоцена — раннего плейстоцена, когда примерно 5 млн кубических километров породы могло извергнуться на поверхность Земли. На современном этапе зоной повышенной тектонической активности и сопряжённого с этим высокого числа землетрясения является западное побережье Южного острова и северо-восточное побережье Северного острова. Ежегодное количество землетрясений в стране составляет до 15 000, большинство из них небольшие и лишь около 250 ежегодно могут быть отнесены к числу заметных или сильных .GeoNet New Zealand В современной истории наиболее сильное землетрясение зафиксировано в 1855 году около Веллингтона, силой около 8.2 балла, наиболее разрушительным стало землетресение 1931 года в районе Нейпира, унесшее 256 человеческих жизней. Вулканическая активность в современной Новой Зеландии по-прежнему высока и на территории страны активны 6 вулканических зон, пять из которых расположены на Северном острове. В районе озера Таупо предположительно в 186 году до н.э произошло крупнейшее в истории человечества документально зафиксированное вулканическое извержение .VolcanoWorld, Taupo Eruption Последствия извержения описаны в исторических хрониках настолько отдалённых мест, как Китай и Греция. На месте извержения теперь располагается крупнейшее в тихоокеанском регионе пресноводное озеро, своей площадью сопоставимое с территорией Сингапура. Полезные ископаемые thumb|right|Открытая разработка угля на Южном острове. Новая Зеландия располагается на границе индо-австралийского и тихоокеанского сейсмических колец. Процессы их взаимодействия, в том числе быстрое поднятие горных массивов и активная вулканическая деятельность в течение двух миллионов лет, определили геологию земельного массива островов. Несмотря на разнообразие природных ископаемых, промышленно разрабатываются лишь месторождения газа, нефти, золота, серебра, железистого песчаника и каменного угля. Кроме вышеперечисленного, имеются обширные запасы известняка и глин (в том числе и бентонитовая глина). Алюминий, титанистый железняк, сурьма, хром, медь, цинк, марганец, ртуть, вольфрам, платина, тяжёлый шпат и целый ряд других полезных ископаемых часто встречаемы, но разведанные промышленные запасы их невелики. Особо следует отметить, что все месторождения и вся добыча нефрита с 1997 года отданы в управление маори, в связи с той важной исторической ролью которую изделия из нефрита ( ) играют в культуре этого народа. Подтверждённые запасы золота в Новой Зеландии составляют 372 тонны. В 2002 году добыча золота составила немногим менее 10 тонн.Statistics New Zealand. Interpretation of the Mineral Stock Account Подтверждённые запасы серебра в Новой Зеландии составляют 308 тонн. В 2002 году добыча серебра составила почти 29 тонн.Statistics New Zealand. Interpretation of the Mineral Stock Account Подтверждённые запасы железистого песчаника составляют 874 млн тонн. Его промышленная добыча начата в 60-е годы XX века. В 2002 году добыча составила около 2,4 млн тонн.Statistics New Zealand. New Zealand petroleum — facts and figures Подтверждённые запасы природного газа в Новой Зеландии составляют 68 млрд м³. Промышленная добыча газа начата в 1970 году. В 2005 году добыча природного газа в стране составила ориентировочно 50 млн м³.Gas production in New Zealand Запасы нефти составляют ориентировочно 14 млн тонн, промышленная её добыча начата в 1935 году. Добыча нефти в стране заметно снижается в последние годы .New Zealand Ministry of Economic Development, Energy Information В 2005 году добыча нефти в стране составила немногим более 7 млн баррелей.New Zealand petroleum — facts and figures Объёмы добычи угля, неуклонно повышавшиеся многие десятилетия, стабилизированы в первом десятилетии XXI века благодаря программам, направленным на снижение потребления твёрдого топлива. Около трети добываемого угля отправляется на экспорт.Coal Association of New Zealand В настоящее время в стране продолжают действовать 60 угольных шахт. Внешние моря thumb|right|Побережье недалеко от города Веллингтон. Новая Зеландия изолирована от других островов и материков большими морскими расстояниями. Омывающее её западное побережье Тасманово море отделяет страну от Австралии на 1700 км. Тихий океан омывает восточное побережье страны и отделяет страну от ближайших соседей — на севере, от Новой Календонии, на 1 000 км; на востоке, от Чили, на 8700 км; и на юге от Антарктиды на 2500 км. Протяжённость прибрежной полосы Новой Зеландии составляет 15 134 км Территориальные воды — 12 морских миль. Исключительная экономическая зона — до 200 морских миль. Площадь морской эксклюзивной экономической зоны составляет приблизительно 4 300 000 км²Improving Regulation of Environmental Effects in New Zealand’s Exclusive Economic Zone, что в 15 раз превосходит площадь земной поверхности страны. В прибрежных водах страны расположено до 700 небольших островов, большинство из них находится на расстоянии до 50 км от основных островов. Из общего числа лишь приблизительно 60 пригодны для проживания или заселены в настоящее время. Внутренние воды thumb|right|Таупо — крупнейшее озеро страны. Благодаря особым геологическим и географическим условиям в Новой Зеландии много рек и озёр. Большинство рек короткие (менее 50 км), берут начало в горах и быстро спускаются к равнинам, где замедляют своё течение. Уаикато — крупнейшая река страны протяжённостью 425 км. В стране также протекает 33 реки протяжённостью более 100 км и 6 рек протяжённостью от 51 до 95 км. В Новой Зеландии 3 280 озёр с площадью водного зеркала более 0,001 км², 229 озёр имеют водное зеркало более 0,5 км² и 40 — более 10 км². Крупнейшее озеро страны — Таупо (площадь 616 км²), наиболее глубокое озеро — Уаикаремоана (глубина — 256 метров) Большинство озёр Северного острова образованы в результате вулканической деятельности, а большинство озёр Южного острова образованы ледниковой активностью. Водные ресурсы Среднегодовой объём возобновляемых водных ресурсов по статистическим данным 1977—2001 годов в Новой Зеландии оценивается в 327 км³, что составляет около 85 м³/год на душу населения.Water Resources and Freshwater Ecosystems-- New Zealand В 2001 году ресурсы речного стока и озёр составил около 320 км³, ресурсы ледников около 70 км³, ресурсы атмосферной влаги около 400 км³ и ресурсы подземных вод оценивались ориентировочно в 613 км³.Water- Physical Stock Accounts for the June years 1995 to 2001 Охрана и управление водными ресурсами и системой водоснабжения населения и объектов экономики в Новой Зеландии находится в ведении органов местного самоуправления. Стоимость основных производственных фондов водохозяйственного комплекса оценивается более чем в 1 млрд новозеландских долларов. Системы централизованного водоснабжения обеспечивают питьевой водой около 85 % населения страны. Около 77 % потребляемой в стране пресной воды используется в ирригационных системах.Water — Monetary Stock Report Почвы thumb|right|Вершина горы Таранаки. В целом почвы страны относительно мало плодородны и небогаты гумусом. Наиболее часто встречаемыми типами почв являются: * Горные типы почв — составляющие около половины территории страны (из них около 15 % лишены растительности). * Буро-серые типы почв — в основном встречающиеся в межгорных равнинах Южного острова (малопродуктивны для продуктивного земледелия, используются в основном как пастбища). * Жёлто-серые типы почв — характерные для степных районов и смешанных лесов и используемые для активного земледелия. * Жёлто-бурые типы почв — характерные для холмистой местности. Животный мир thumb|right|Птица киви — национальный символ Новой Зеландии thumb|right|[[Какапо, или совиный попугай (Strigops habroptilus)]] thumb|right|[[Орёл Хааста нападает на моа (рисунок)]] Длительная историческая изоляция и отдалённость от других континентов создала уникальный и во многом неповторимый природный мир островов Новой Зеландии, отличающийся большим количеством эндемичных растений и птиц. Ещё около 1000 лет назад, до появления на островах постоянных поселений человека, исторически полностью отсутствовали млекопитающие. Исключение составляли два вида летучих мышей и обитающие в прибрежных водах киты, и морские котики|Arctocephalus forsteri}}. Одновременно с приходом на эти земли первых постоянных жителей, полинезийцев, на островах появились и собаки. Позднее первые европейские переселенцы привезли свиней, коров, коз, мышей и котов. Развитие европейских поселений в ХIХ веке вызвало появление в Новой Зеландии всё новых и новых видов животных. Появление некоторых из них оказало крайне негативное влияние на флору и фауну островов. К таким животным следует отнести крыс, кошек, хорьков, кроликов (завезённых в страну для развития охотничьего промысла), горностаев (завезённых в страну для контроля над популяцией кроликов), поссумов (завезённых в страну для развития пушной промышленности). Не имея естественных врагов в окружающей природе, популяции этих животных достигали размеров, представляющих угрозу сельскому хозяйству, здоровью населения, и ставили на грань вымирания естественных представителей флоры и фауны Новой Зеландии. Лишь только в последние годы усилиями природоохранных ведомств Новой Зеландии некоторые прибрежные острова и были избавлены от этих животных, что позволило надеяться на сохранение там натуральных природных условий. Из представителей фауны Новой Зеландии наиболее известными являются птицы , ставшие национальным символом страны. Среди птиц также необходимо отметить (или нестор), (или совиный попугай), (или бескрылая султанка). Только в Новой Зеландии сохранились останки истреблённых около 500 лет назад гигантских нелетающих птиц , достигавших высоты 3,5 м. Немногим позднее, предположительно всего около 200 лет назад, был истреблён и крупнейший из известных видов орлов — орёл Хааста — имевший размах крыльев до 3 метров и весивший до 15 кг. Среди рептилий, встречающихся в Новой Зеландии, можно отметить и . Единственным представителем насекомоядных, завезённым в страну и адаптировавшимся к свободным условиям обитания в ней, является . В Новой Зеландии нет змей, и из пауков ядовиты только . В пресных водоёмах страны обитает 29 видов рыб, 8 из которых находятся на грани исчезновения .Water Resources and Freshwater Ecosystems-- New Zealand В прибрежных морях обитает до 3000 видов рыб и других обитателей моря. Растительность thumb|right|Субтропический лес Новой Зеландии. Флора Новой Зеландии насчитывает около 2000 видов растений, при этом эндемики составляют не менее 70 % от этого числа. Леса страны разделяются на два основных типа — смешанные субтропические и вечнозелёные. В лесах доминируют ногоплодники|Podocarpus}}. Сохранились, хотя и резко сократились за время промышленного освоения лесов, заросли агатиса новозеландского|Agathis australiss}} и дакридума кипарисового|Dacrydium cupressinum}}. В искусственных лесах, площадь которых составляет в целом около 2 млн гектаров, в основном выращивается , завезённая в Новую Зеландию в середине XIX века. Насаждение лучистой сосны в районе создали крупнейший в мире искусственно выращенный лес. Новая Зеландия имеет самое большое количество печёночных мхов в сравнении с другими странами. В настоящее время известно 606 их разновидностей. 50 % из них составляют эндемики. Широко распространены мхи, в настоящее время в Новой Зеландии известны 523 их разновидности. Среди около 70 известных в природе видов незабудок|Myosotis}}, около 30 являются эндемиками Новой Зеландии. В отличие от незабудок в других частях планеты только два вида этих растений в Новой Зеландии имеют синий цвет — и .An Encyclopaedia of New Zealand Из 187 разновидностей трав, исторически встречающихся в Новой Зеландии, 157 являются эндемиками. В Новой Зеландии встречается необычно большое для данного климата количество папоротников. (также известная в стране как серебряный папортник) является одним из общепринятых национальных символов. Экология thumb|right|Гора Кука, Южный остров. Одним из основных символов Новой Зеландии является её старательно создаваемый зелёный и чистый ( ) и 100 % чистый ( ) имидж.YouTube Именно поэтому, вопросы защиты и охраны окружающей среды являются одними из приоритетных в развитии страны. В 2005 году Новая Зеландия стала первой в мире страной, в которой был введён углеродный налог.Environmental Data Interactive Exchange — New Zealand world first for carbon tax В качестве одного из важных перспективных направлений страна планирует уже к 2020 году стать первой в мире страной, имеющей нейтральный баланс выброса углерода в атмосферу и тем самым добиться признания за собой статуса самой чистой страны в мире.ScienceAlert — New Zealand carbon neutral by 2020 Законодательство страны определяет около 60 типов природных территорий подлежащих защите и сохранению, среди них наиболее крупными и значимыми формами являются национальные (в том числе морские парки), природные заповедники, научные заповедники, экологические заповедники, туристические заповедники, резерватов. В стране создано 14 национальных парковNew Zealand Department of Conservation, 4 морских паркаNew Zealand Department of Conservation, 21 морских и прибрежных заповедниковNew Zealand Department of Conservation и более 3 000 резерватов. Общая площадь национальных парков, заповедников и природных территорий, находящихся под защитой, составляет около 6,5 млн гектар или около 25 % от общей территории страны.World Resources Institute -Biodiversity and Protected Areas Города thumb|right|Основные города и населённые пункты Новой Зеландии. } |- |Веллингтон || align="right" |379 000|| |- |Крайстчёрч || align="right" |378 700|| |- |Гамильтон || align="right" |163 900 || |- |Данидин || align="right" |114 600|| |- |Тауранга || align="right" |114 200|| |- |Палмерстон-Норт || align="right" |78 800|| |- | Хейстингс || align="right" |64 600 || |- |Нельсон || align="right" |58 300|| |- |Нейпир || align="right" |57 900 || |- |Роторуа || align="right" |55 500|| |- |Нью-Плимут || align="right" |51 000|| |- |Фангареи || align="right" |50 900|| |- |Инверкаргилл || align="right" |47 900|| |- |Уонгануи || align="right" |39 800|| |- |Гисборн || align="right" |33 600|| |} Часовой пояс Новая Зеландия располагается в двух часовых поясах. Острова Южный и Северный, а также прилегающие мелкие острова используют стандартное новозеландское время ( или ) и находятся в 12 часах впереди универсального координированного времени ( ). Острова архипелага Чатем используют стандартное время Чатем ( или ) и располагаются на 12 часов 45 минут впереди универсального координированного времени. В летний период стрелки часов переводятся на один час вперед и разница с универсальным координированным временем в этот период составляет 13 часов для и 13 часов 45 минут для . Категория:Новая Зеландия Категория:География Новой Зеландии